<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till Death Do Us Part by arrum_rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293591">Till Death Do Us Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/pseuds/arrum_rose'>arrum_rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Artist Ben Solo, Blue Butterflies, But he's a corpse so it doesn't really count, Corpse Sex - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Evil Snoke, F/M, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, HEA Guaranteed, He's dead and they bone but he's completely sentient, Hux is A Maggot, Kaydel and Finn get married briefly, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maz is also a corpse, Minor Character Death, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, No but literally he lives inside Ben's head, POV Ben Solo, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Rey, Phasma is a spider, Piano, Purgatory, Rey Kenobi, Snoke Is Awful, Sort Of, Stormpilot, Strings of Fate, The butterfly effect, Victorian Gay Forbidden Pining, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), a black widow specifically, ben is dead, the smut can be skipped, zombie fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/pseuds/arrum_rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 19th century Victorian era England, the world is bleak and grim, and very little joy can be found on the streets of London. Rey Kenobi, sole heir to the Kenobi Fish Merchant fortune, is engaged to be married to Finn VanStorm, son of Duke and Duchess VanStorm, the latter of which are broke and in desperate need of securing wealth to avoid the poorhouse. Neither of them have met the other, and both are very unsure of their abilities to go through with the marriage. When Rey gets cold feet during the rehearsal dinner, she runs away to the woods and practices her vows in the void of trees and darkness. Unbeknownst to her, the corpse of Ben Solo awaits her, and when she accidentally places her ring on Ben’s finger, her whole life turns upside down. She is whisked away into another world, where the dead roam the earth and search for the release of their souls into the afterlife. She must navigate being wed to Ben, a corpse, while also figuring out how to save Finn from a deadly fate. Little does she know that she and Ben have more in common than either of them initially realize. It’s unfortunate that her perfect match is dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm writing this for ~spooky season~ because we all know Halloween started on September 1st. I don't know if it'll all be done by October 31st, especially since school is kicking my ass, but that's the goal! </p><p>Big thank you to all of my wonderful friends who let me bounce ideas off of them, and an extra big thank you to R'iia (@RiiasShorts) for beta reading!!! I love you so much lovely &lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/RiiasShorts">riia's twitter</a></p><p>I listened to the Corpse Bride soundtrack while writing this and I highly recommend you do too if you haven't heard it before. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/album/7EB12gs5cyRcj9TsdZwYEd">Soundtrack</a></p><p>I commissioned Debbie (@folklxre) for a mood board and OMG it's beautiful and so perfect. Thank you love! <a href="https://twitter.com/foIkIxre">debbie's twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In theoretical science, there is a concept that claims that one small event can trigger the occurrence of a slightly bigger event and that this cycle continues until an event of catastrophic proportions occurs and changes the world forever. </span>
  <span>The Butterfly Effect, as it is called, is understood by a majority of people, at least at its most basic components. </span>
  <span>Some people, however, understand that the ramifications of this sensation are too complex for the average person to grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arreya Kenobi, nicknamed ‘Rey’ by her father,  is in the latter of the two groups, as she understands the intricacies of life’s hardest questions and enjoys contemplating theories such as this, regardless of whether or not she knows the exact science behind each one. It’s one of the few pastimes that keep her from losing her mind completely whilst existing in her comfortless and dismal world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>London is cruel and bleak, and even the wealthiest among the people are not safe from the malicious aura that hangs heavy in the atmosphere. There was once a hope that when Her Majesty Queen Victoria ascended to the throne, the world would turn brighter and things would start to improve, but Rey has only ever seen the world around her through a misty gray filter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people of London live by a societal code. Regardless of one’s position in the social hierarchy, everyone is expected to dress and act in a manner that is deemed appropriate. Women are held to especially rigid standards, and any step out of line is an excuse for the whole of society to ostracize you. Rey has always felt suffocated by these rules. Her parents allowed her bits of freedom and autonomy within the walls of their home as she grew up, but the minute they stepped into the public eye she was expected to straighten her spine and close her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s why she doesn’t like to leave her home. She prefers staying in her room, painting, and making music, to showing her face to the public eye. Each time she leaves the walls of her home she feels scrutinized by the patrons and passersby that fill the bleak London streets. It makes her heart accelerate in a panic each time the thought of leaving her gaudy home so much as crosses her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her one reprieve from the grimness of her life is her art. She enjoys finding beauty in nature and capturing it on canvas or through a melody. Yet her mother refuses to allow her to have vibrant colors in her life, whether it be her wardrobe, room or paints, but Rey makes do with what she is given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loves painting butterflies the most, specifically blue butterflies. There’s a beautiful iridescent shimmer that dances across their wings, one that Rey has never quite been able to capture in her work. She paints a new butterfly every time she is able to capture one for observation. It takes her hours of running in the garden to find a perfect model, but it is always worth the time and energy. Her mother disapproves, but, as she has found,  her mother disapproves of nearly everything. There has never been a time in her eighteen years of life where she has felt the favor of her mother or her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The butterfly she paints now, as she waits for her inevitable fate, is particularly lovely. Its wings flutter steadily, catching the sparse bits of light that leak in through the window against the shimmer of its delicate scales. She wishes she had more color in her palette. It would be easier to capture the majesty of this creature if her world weren’t so saturated in gray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she applies the finishing details to her work, she is immediately reminded of what awaits her the moment she leaves this room. It’s not that she is completely against the idea of an arranged marriage, but she had never pictured herself marrying a man that she has never met before. In her childhood, she dreamed of finding true love. It seems foolish to her now, considering her parent’s wealth and the great lengths that they will go to in order to climb society’s wretched ladder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had agreed to this wedding as a last resort in pleasing her parents, a sacrifice of her happiness in order to secure theirs. Perhaps she and the young Lord VanStorm will learn to love one another. She hopes that they find some semblance of happiness in their union, but she is rather skeptical. They’ve never met, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey cleans her brushes and lifts the glass lid off of her observation case, allowing the butterfly inside to flutter away, back into the dreary streets of London. The beating of its wings brings her back to her earlier musings about the ways of the world and the effects of small events on larger ones. Does the tiny breeze a butterfly creates when it flutters its wings eventually become the gales that wreck ships at sea? Or are butterflies just insignificant tiny things that flit through the air and enchant children who stare at their beauty? She rather envies the creature, able to escape and find freedom in the world beyond, while Rey is left feeling more like a caged animal than she ever has before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chaperone, Miss Amilyn Holdo, comes to collect her soon after, retrieving Rey’s overnight satchel and leading her through the door and to the stairs. Her parents are already in the carriage outside, waiting impatiently for her to come so that they can carry her off to meet her fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pauses at the top of the stairs, not quite ready to make her descent. Walking down these steps seals her fate, and the more she thinks about what awaits her, the faster her heart pounds in her chest. She can feel it against her ribcage. The corset laced around her waist makes it harder to breathe, and the longer she contemplates the choice she must make, the more lightheaded she begins to feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swirling panic in her mind is interrupted when Amilyn calls to her from the middle landing of the grand staircase. “Make haste, child! Your parents are already in a foul mood, you don’t want to keep them waiting any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nods, shaking herself out of her panicked reverie, and begins her descent. As she steps into the carriage and settles herself across from her parents, they barely give her any acknowledgment beyond judgemental stares. After Amilyn sits beside her, the carriage starts moving, and they begin their journey to the VanStorm estate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts run wildly as soon as their journey begins. Rey wrings her hands in her lap nervously and watches out the window as the world passes by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to look at her parents as her nervous musings become too much to keep inside. “What if Duke and Duchess VanStorm don’t approve of me? Shouldn’t Viscount Finn be marrying a Lady, why me of all the maidens in London?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother gives her a look of annoyance and sighs, “We have been over this, Rey. This marriage is a necessity for both of our families. Regardless of if they approve of you or our social stature, they need this union as desperately as we do. They will pretend to approve of you because there is no other choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Father gives her a small smile with some semblance of warmth, trying to reassure her. “I’m sure they will adore you, dear girl. You are lovely and temperate, what more can they ask for in a daughter in-law?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you hold in your more...hedonistic artistic urges, everything will turn out as we have planned. Our lives will change for the better after this, so long as you behave properly.” Mother holds her stare and gives her a look that tells her she will not be defied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rey doesn’t respond and starts to stare out the window again, her mother clears her throat in warning, snapping her attention forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand me, girl?” she sneers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother’s plucked brow arches expectantly. “Yes, what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grits her teeth slightly in defiance but holds herself back as she has trained herself to do her entire life. “Yes, Mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as her mother feels content with her submission, Rey turns her attention back to the window once again. The people outside look carefree, and she despises the lump of jealousy that rises in her throat at the sight of such normalcy. The rest of the world gets to live in blissful ignorance while she is being whisked away to be married to a man she does not know and does not love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same thoughts cross through Rey’s mind over and over again as the carriage rolls along the cobblestone streets. Her world is cruel and bleak, and, not for the first time, she wishes she could just disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think it will all turn out for the better?” Finn is pacing his room nervously, caught up in the fear that this whole wedding will turn into a disaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe is sitting on the chaise at the foot of Finn’s bed, watching as his friend rambles on anxiously. “If it doesn’t, at least you’ll know that you tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn takes a deep breath to ground himself and looks to his friend and confidant. Poe Dameron started working for his family seven years ago, when Finn was 13 and Poe was 15. He was the most loyal servant that the Duke and Duchess had ever acquired, and even after they lost all of their money, he stayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn wonders if he is part of the reason that Poe is still here. He hasn’t been paid for his services in months, which Finn suspects is illegal, and yet he stays. Most of his duties surround being with Finn and attending to his needs, which makes Finn feel even more guilty. He hopes Poe doesn’t feel obligated to stay for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns towards Poe, his nerves still not vanquished. “What if we don’t like each other?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s not to like about you?” Poe stands and places his hands on Finn’s shoulders reassuringly. “There is no one else like you. You are kind and passionate, and you deserve someone who can see that. If Rey doesn’t like you, she’s, if I may be so bold, a dolt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hear a throat clear from his doorway, and they quickly separate as the Duke and Duchess enter the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This marriage has nothing to do with love or like or any of that silly nonsense, Finn. It is a marriage of necessity, and nothing more.” His father says in a low, booming voice. Even when he speaks at a normal volume, it rattles Finn’s bones with the power he exudes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother nods in agreement. “Regardless of yours and Rey’s feelings, this is non-negotiable. You can hate each other with a fiery passion, but you will still be wed by tomorrow evening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn sighs and looks at his mirror, checking to make sure he looks presentable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father huffs in annoyance. “Poe, fix Finn’s cravat and hair. We can’t have our son’s unkempt appearance ruining this deal for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They promptly leave, allowing Poe to sit Finn down at his vanity and begin working on his hair. As Poe begins to adjust his cravat, he pats Finn’s shoulder comfortingly. “No matter what they say, you deserve love, Finn. You deserve an epic, life-changing kind of love that they speak of in children’s fairy tales.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn smiles sadly and looks at the reflection of Poe’s eyes through the mirror. “As do you, Poe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a moment of stillness. Poe stares back at Finn as his lips part slightly, but as soon as it starts, it ends with Poe breaking their eye contact and resuming his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn’s nerves continue to bubble up with each passing second. As the clock ticks by, he gets closer and closer to meeting his soon-to-be wife. It is, truthfully, a thoroughly terrifying, terrible thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The VanStorm estate stands out amongst the other buildings on Baker street for one reason in particular: mounted above the double front doors is a brass lion head, its face frozen in a permanent snarl. Rey suspects it was put there to ward off unwanted guests, but she doesn’t see how much good it could possibly do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the estate feels like entering the gates of Hell, but instead of enduring a lifetime of tortured misery and subjugation to the Beast, Rey is being thrown into marriage with a man she does not know and will soon be at the mercy of the duke and duchess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking behind her parents, she drags her feet along the floor and keeps her eyes trained down to the ground. She straightens her posture but keeps up her demure and proper facade to try and impress her future parents-in-law. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey feels rather than sees the judgemental gaze of the VanStorms. Their penetrating stare makes her skin itch with discomfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When she quickly peeks up to try and read their expressions, it's quite obvious to her that they don’t approve of her, but she can’t fault them for it. She’s too skinny, too scrawny. She doesn’t have the right frame for bearing heirs and carrying on their bloodline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a mystery to her why they are letting her marry their son at all. They could easily gain a fortune by marrying Finn off to someone with a title </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>wealth. Nobility is not a rare occurrence in London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s family, however, is one of the wealthiest households in town. Duke and Duchess VanStorm are less than a month from being thrown in the poorhouse, and she suspects their desperation has reached a fever pitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is solely here to fulfill a deal, and, while she plans to go through with what she promised her mother and father, the pit inside of her stomach grows with every passing minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make no attempts at exchanging pleasantries, opting instead to get straight to business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke VanStorm sneers down at her slightly and turns to her parents. “I trust the journey here was met with no challenges.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. We managed to avoid the afternoon chaos of the market,” her father responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duchess nods stiffly and motions to a corridor on the right. “Excellent. Shall we make our way into the parlor for tea before the rehearsal dinner begins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kenobis follow the VanStorms into the dimly lit hallway, and Amilyn follows close behind. Rey is about to follow as well, but she stops in her tracks when she sees a grand piano by the foyer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a quick peek over her shoulder to make sure no one has noticed she’s missing, and when she’s sure that they’ve forgotten her, she steps carefully towards the piano. She first started playing as a child. Her mother had insisted that it was improper for a young lady to get entangled in the arts, especially music, but after months of pleading, she had conceded and allowed young Rey to have private lessons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The keys of the piano are covered in a thin layer of dust, and it breaks Rey’s heart to see such a magnificent instrument left here to waste away with no one to play it. Perhaps it’s foolish to empathize with an inanimate object, but Rey feels an odd connection to this piano. They have both been neglected, and in turn it has left them both lonely and desperate for human connection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gently taps out a scale to check if it is in tune, and to her delight, every note rings out clear as a bell. After one more quick peek to make sure no one has noticed her absence, she takes a seat at the bench and begins to play the first song that comes to mind. It’s one of the first songs she ever memorized, and the melancholia of the melody is soothing to her soul. She often plays this piece when her nerves are at their peak and she needs a distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her fingers dance across the keys, Rey loses herself in the music and closes her eyes. She forgets about the VanStorms, about her upcoming wedding to Finn. She instead imagines that she is somewhere far, far away, somewhere vibrant and brimming with life. Somewhere so unlike where she finds herself currently trapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The notes ring out and permeate into every corner of the front room of the house. Her music seeps into the walls of the estate and brings the old bones of what was once a masterpiece in architecture back to life. She gets so lost in the music that she doesn’t notice the young master VanStorm standing behind her. When the music starts to swell to its peak, she spots him from the corner of her eye and jumps, slamming the piano keys in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately stands and begins stuttering her apology. “Oh goodness, please forgive me. I wasn’t- I mean I didn’t- I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, he simply offers her a warm smile. “No need to apologize, Miss Kenobi.” He wrings his hands in front of his body in a nervous gesture. “You play beautifully.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may as well call me Rey, considering the circumstances.” She still isn’t sure what to make of Finn VanStorm. His eyes offer warmth and kindness, but he is breaking so many rules by being alone with her right now, and he did almost give her a heart attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decides to give him a chance and returns his smile. “Do you play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, and his face drops slightly. “No. Father says it is best to leave such things to the professionals. He says music is not practical.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey frowns and nods solemnly. He must have such a boring existence. Her life is far from grand, but at least she is allowed some freedoms, at least within her own home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn suddenly turns his head to look around the room. “Where is your chaperone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Amilyn. Well, she-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arreya! Where have you been? And what in </span>
  <em>
    <span>God's</span>
  </em>
  <span> name are you doing out here </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the young lord?” Her mother bursts through the hall, startling Rey and Finn with her sudden appearance. “The rehearsal is going to start in less than five minutes, you insolent girl! Hurry now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madame Kenobi turns to bustle back into the parlor, and Rey and Finn dutifully follow her lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s heart feels close to bursting with how quickly it’s beating, and she can’t decipher if it’s due to her mother’s sudden intrusion or the fear of her impending fate. No matter how lovely Finn seems, she still feels sick at the thought of marrying him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walks into the parlor and sees the VanStorms, her parents, and Pastor Skywalker waiting, her very soul begins to tremble in trepidation of what is about to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pastor Skywalker slams the butt of his crosier down on the floor as Rey messes up her vows once again. They’ve gone over this part five times now, but no matter how hard she tries, Rey can’t seem to remember what to say or do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple, Miss Kenobi. You light the candle, place it in the candle holder. You then take the wine and offer it to Sir VanStorm as he does the same for you. You take the ring and say…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a deep breath. “I, Arreya Kenobi, take you, Finn VanStorm, to be my awfully-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, no, no! This is all wrong!” Duchess VanStorm stands from her seat and shouts at her. “This is the fourth time you’ve said your vows wrong. What is wrong with you, child?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey can feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she refuses to look back at the faces of her and Finn’s parents. She already knows that sheer disappointment will be the only emotion reflected back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn takes her hand, gazing into her eyes as he smiles warmly. “It’s alright, Rey. Just try again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she can re-ground herself and make another attempt, the estate’s butler walks into the room and whispers something to Mr. VanStorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send them in. They must be from my wife’s side of the family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a minute after Poe exits, an older gentleman with thin graying hair and piercing blue eyes walks into the room, followed by a young blonde girl, seemingly around Rey’s age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for the intrusion, but it appears we misread the invitation and arrived a day early. My name is Lord Archibald Snoke, and this is my niece, Lady Kaydel Ko Connix.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke VanStorm nods to him in regards. “No worries, good sir. Please make yourselves comfortable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the new guests take their seats, all eyes are back on Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pastor Skywalker huffs in annoyance and hands her the candle once again. “Let’s try this one last time. If you can’t do it properly this time, there may be no hope for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands tremble as she takes the candle from his hand and proceeds to light it. She somehow manages to get the candle in the correct spot without burning anything down, and by some miracle she also pours the wine and gives Finn a sip without spilling a single drop. He repeats the same motions, and finally, they pull their rings out and turn to each other completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn recites his vows perfectly, and Rey thinks she can do it too, especially now that Finn is giving her a look of encouragement, but as soon as the words begin to leave her lips, she chokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind once again spins into a panic. The eyes of every person in the room are on her,  and she swears she sees the walls caving in. Her heart feels like it’s being choked out of her chest, and the thoughts in her mind become a jumble of fears and worries that grow in intensity as the seconds tick by. As she looks from Pastor Skywalker to Finn, then back over to her parents, her instincts tell her to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, she does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lets her feet carry her all the way to the woods at the edge of town. She runs past the schoolhouse, past the butcher shop, across the old footbridge, past the church and into the woods. She does not stop to think or react to her surroundings; instead, she throws caution to the wind and keeps going until she finds herself in the deepest and darkest part of the woods that she has ever discovered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind reels as she replays the catastrophe of the wedding rehearsal in her mind over and over again. She mentally chastises herself for not being able to just say her vows. She could blame it on her nerves or on the icy stares she felt from the onlookers, but she knows that ultimately, it’s all her fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants so desperately to be the perfect daughter and fulfill her promise to her parents, but every time she so much as thinks about being married to Finn, she immediately feels sick. She swears that she will try, however, so as she continues walking through this unfamiliar path in the woods, she takes a deep breath and begins practicing her vows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey grabs a small stick and pretends to light it, setting it on a log nearby. There is nothing in the woods that resembles a chalice, so she makes do with miming it. She grabs her ring from where it is tucked away in her brassiere and holds it out in her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Arreya Kenobi, take thee, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grows a little more confident and begins feeling lighter as she prances around the small grove of trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey takes the ring between her thumb and forefinger, examining it before spotting a perfectly sized branch nearby. “I promise to be faithful to you until death do us part.” She carefully slips the ring onto the branch as she unknowingly places the final nail in the coffin. “With this ring, I thee wed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the words leave her lips, the wind begins to whip around her. The branches of the trees in the grove creak and moan, like a symphony of the undead coming back to the land of the living. A flock of crows squawk and fly away, distracting her for a moment. As soon as she turns to look back at the branch she placed her ring on, she notices that it is no longer a branch. An arm is reaching and grabbing at the dirt around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all seems to happen in slow motion. The arm continues to dig its way out, revealing the body it is attached to. A man slowly arises from the ground, and before Rey can comprehend what is happening, a very large, very dead man is standing in front of her with a crooked smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Were she and Kylo always destined to meet? Is this the culmination of small occurrences that have been building up into bigger ones throughout her life? Or is it all coincidence? Mere circumstance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Perhaps she’ll never find the answer.</b>
</p><p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! It's been a while, but life got CRAZY for a bit there. Zoom University is NOT fun. </p><p>I hope a bit of a longer chapter makes up for how long it's been since I updated! Please enjoy :)</p><p>I didn't mention it in the first chapter, and I still don't know if she has an AO3 account, but this fic is a gift for the wonderful Lily (@goldstardriverr on Twitter). </p><p>Content and Trigger Warnings for this chapter: </p><p>There is a lot of death, as would be expected in a fic about dead people. There is also mention of suicical thoughts, though it is not explict in any way. If you want to avoid that, stop reading at "A humourless laugh escapes her." and you can read again at "Kylo’s head cocks slightly in thought." Rey and Kylo never say that either of them have entertained the idea of suicide, and it is explicitly stated that Rey never considered it, but it is discussed briefly. </p><p>I also have a new playlist for this fic! It is a work in progress because I am still finding songs that I like, and it includes a mix of the original score for the movie as well as some songs that I think fit the story that I am going for with my fic. Check it out here: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5NnFtuPzYFrktLrqO1iOqf">Till Death Do Us Part Playlist</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fear is not a word that can fully encompass every emotion that passes through Rey as she begins to comprehend what has just occurred. There is certainly an element of fear running through her veins, but it is mixed with an odd fascination and a twinge of regret for ever leaving the VanStorm residence in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most confusing of the thoughts that run through her mind all revolve around the large man in front of her eyes and the spark of curiosity she finds as she continues to look upon his form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A formidable presence stands before her, larger than any man she’s ever seen, even though he was under the ground just moments ago. His skin is a pale blue, as if he was left frozen for years and is just now emerging from the ice. There are small pieces of skin missing from different areas of his face, and Rey swears she can see through to the bone on his left cheek. His hair is a darker hue of blue, and in the low lighting of the forest, it looks nearly black. His eyes are a warm shade of honey-brown; so full of life despite him being, if her eyes don’t deceive her, dead. He stands at well over six feet tall, and his chest is so wide that he blocks her view of the moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s frozen to her spot, there in the forest on this wintery night, unable to move despite being terrified for her life. This man, or more fittingly, this creature, could quite literally break her if he so chose to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this moment, in this wood, on this moon-bathed night, Rey is a rabbit, prey to this wolf of a man. For all she knows, he may be hunting for his next meal. She may have fallen right into his deathly trap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is broken from her thoughts when she hears a twig snap and notices that the man has taken a step forwards, his hand raised towards her. Her instincts finally take hold, and she turns from him and runs as fast as her feet will carry her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest is unkind in that it seems to be acting against Rey’s escape from this ghastly creature. The branches of trees hit her at every turn, and she almost trips over a rock far too many times. She dares not look behind her to see if he is following, as she knows that she will fall, and that will be the end for her. The heavy sound of footsteps following behind her tells her enough to know that he is most certainly on her trail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dress is in tatters by the time she reaches the bridge. There’s a sharp pain in her leg, most likely a scratch from one of the sharp branches of the forest. She stops for just a moment to catch her breath, and when she looks back to the edge of the forest, she no longer sees the peculiarly large man following her. Instead, she’s met with the sight of darkness and mangled trees, and she wills herself to calm her racing heart for just a moment. She gazes over the water of the river below and sighs in relief. It seems she’s lost him in the maze of the forest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turns around to start walking back into town, she is met with the sight of her pursuer, less than a foot away from where she stands. This man is even larger up close, and her heart begins to race once again. He looks down at her with an odd softness in his gaze, but she suspects it is just a false comfort to lure her into her doom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey screams as loud as she can, hoping that by some miracle someone will hear her and come to her rescue, but it seems her luck has run out. As he looms closer to her, she can feel herself begin to grow lightheaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing she remembers before she faints is the sound of his voice, deep and oddly calming, and his hard, muscled arms cradling her under her legs and across her back before she falls to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rey awakens from her deep slumber, her eyes take a few moments to readjust to the light and shapes around her. Once the world comes into focus, she realizes that she is not alone. The faces of multiple people, though she’s not sure what to really call them considering half of them are decomposed beyond recognition, stand in her line of vision. The man from earlier, the one who chased her through the forest, is the first that she notices. His eyes are filled with concern, which Rey finds odd considering he was trying to kill her before this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are at least five other people that she can see, but the chattering that fills this space indicates that there are more of them surrounding her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man from the forest speaks first. “Are you alright, my love? You’ve been out cold for nearly two hours.” His voice is more gentle than she remembers, and she reconsiders her notion that he was trying to kill her earlier; nonetheless, she continues to keep her guard up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another person, a woman this time, speaks up and pushes the large man out of her way. “Deary looks like she may still be alive. How can that be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“She may just be freshly dead. Fresher than most of the new arrivals that come ‘round here, but we’ve all seen stranger things.” This time it’s a man that speaks, or what she speculates </span><em><span>was</span></em><span>, at one point,</span> <span>a man. It’s impossible to tell anymore due to his lack of skin and tissue. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest man pushes them all back away from her. “Give her some space, for goodness sake. She’s just woken up, and she doesn’t know this place.” He gently holds out a hand, but she shakes her head in refusal, still scared of what he could do to her. His hand falls back to his side, and he gives her a look of deep sympathy. He addresses the crowd around them, but keeps his eyes on hers. “She’s not dead… she’s my wife.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chorus of cheers and applause fills the room, and some of the other patrons come to give the man a drink and toast to their marriage. She hears an amalgamation of “congratulations,” and “to the newlyweds,” and “I love weddings” being tossed into the air around her, and Rey thinks she may just faint again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sits upon the table that she was laid to rest upon and tries to process what she has just heard and seen. “We’re… married?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smiles at her and takes her hand to help her off the table and to her feet. “Yes, dear. I never would’ve imagined someone so beautiful and so perfect would be my wife, and yet here we are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey searches through her memories to figure out how and why and where this all would have happened, but her mind comes up blank. He seems to notice her confusion, and he grips both of her hands in his in a gentle but firm gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the woods, you sounded so lovely when you spoke your vows. They were absolutely perfect, just as you are.” His hands feel warm in hers, which surprises her more than the revelation that she is now his wife. He is undoubtedly dead, though she still has many questions surrounding that fact, but his hands are warmer than those of most of the people that she knows who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind is reeling with questions, and she pulls away from him abruptly. Rey bumps into multiple other people as she backs away from him. She stumbles around the room, trying to find an escape or at least a friendly, living face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finds neither, so instead, she clumsily makes her way to a table on the far side of the room and distances herself from the other patrons. “I-I want some answers! Now,” she shouts, quickly silencing everyone in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman from earlier, who noticed her status as a living, breathing human, speaks up first. “What do you want to know, dear?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey swallows her nerves and stands her ground, determined not to show her fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They can probably smell fear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What is this place? Where am I? Who are all of you, and why was I able to come to a land full of dead people when I myself am still alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman sighs and looks to a gentleman on her right. “Akbar, would you like to explain?” He is nearly fully decomposed, but there are still bits and pieces of his skin hanging onto his skeletal frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and takes a step closer to Rey. “This is a tavern. We call it ‘Bones and Brew’, and it is the central meeting point for all of us in Purgatory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has to take a moment to process the information he has just recounted to her. “P-purgatory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest man, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as it seems, speaks up next. “Yes, love. This is Purgatory. It is where dead souls wander until we eventually move on after completing our unfinished business.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey allows her eyes to wander up and down his frame. “And what would</span>
  <em>
    <span> your </span>
  </em>
  <span>unfinished business be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles sadly, his head falling slightly in melancholy. “I do not know. None of us truly do. I assumed it was getting married, finding a wife to spend my life with, but I’m still here, even though we’re wed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallows and looks at the walls around her. They’re filled with endless portraits and decorative pieces, and it’s the most lively decor she’s ever seen. “So you’re all, what? Corpses? Souls, stuck in the underworld for all eternity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man called Ackbar nods his head. “Yes, that would be correct. But Purgatory is not all that bad.” She shoots him a speculative look, and he laughs. “Truly! We do try to have fun and keep things lively. It makes the whole death thing a little more bearable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her initial fear of this new world, it’s far more vibrant than the world Rey knows. Somehow, Purgatory lacks the grim, gray filter that her world seems to be drenched in. It’s different from what Reverend Skywalker had described to her during Sunday services. She expected nothing but death and decay to pervade the afterlife, but as far as she can tell, the underworld is more lively and beautiful than her world has ever been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyes the corpses surrounding her and bites her lip before asking one final question, this time directed at her new husband. “How did you die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can answer, a new man speaks up. “Actually, it’s quite a tragic story. It’s one that’s best told through </span>
  <em>
    <span>song.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The band begins to play a melody that she somehow recognizes in the deeper subconscious of her mind. Despite never hearing this song, in her heart, she knows it. Her new husband comes to stand at her side, and she hears him mutter “Here we go again,” under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break out into a long and entertaining song that tells the story of a young man of only 24 who became smitten with a woman, his own wife to adore. His parents disapproved of this woman, but the pair didn’t mope, they got engaged in secret and planned to elope. On the night of their wedding, he stood under the Kylo tree where they agreed to meet, but she did not come to make him complete. Instead, a dark figure snuck up to his side, stole the money he had prepared to start a life with his bride. There on that spot, the young groom was killed, his life incomplete and his heart unfulfilled. He found himself here, in the land of the dead, where he vowed to find a woman to marry instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through their song, Rey learns that her husband’s name is Kylo. He doesn’t remember his real name, as that memory left him once he died, but the other corpses of Purgatory gave him the name ‘Kylo’ once he arrived because of his tragic end under the Kylo tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also learns that he passed a mere six months prior, which means that they could have very well crossed paths or even met briefly before his passing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes her wonder what strings of fate have tangled in her past without her realizing the potential consequences. Were she and Kylo always destined to meet? Is this the culmination of small occurrences that have been building up into bigger ones throughout her life? Or is it all coincidence? Mere circumstance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she’ll never find the answer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn paces anxiously in front of the roaring fireplace as his parents discuss options with the Kenobis. Arreya has been gone for four hours, and the young Lord VanStorm can’t help but dread the worst scenarios when it comes to Miss Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if she fell into the freezing waters of the lake? What if she was torn to shreds by a pack of wolves and is now bleeding out on the forest floor? What if she’s met a tragic end at the hands of a horrifying villain?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It angers him that her parents don’t appear to have the same concerns. They’ve been discussing dowries and contingency plans with his mother and father for the past hour, not once mentioning any concern for her safety or wellbeing in the time she’s been gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wishes Poe were here. Duke VanStorm sent him into the night to find Miss Rey a couple of hours ago, and the anxiety Finn feels without Poe’s presence is palpable. It’s not a dependency but comfort for Finn when his confidante is at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn is pulled from his pacing and inner turmoil when the doors to the parlor burst open. The heads of every person in the room snap to attention as Lord Snoke and his niece stroll into the room with the town crier, Dopheld Mitaka, following close behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snoke is old and decrepit, but there is still an intimidating air that surrounds him. The temperature of the room seems to drop when he walks in, and his eyes are icy blue and pierce through Finn’s very soul when the old man directs his gaze anywhere near the young lord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitaka is pushed forward with Snoke’s cane, forcing the poor boy’s knees to buckle under him. He ends up at the feet of the Duke and Duchess, nearly kissing the ground before them. “Tell the VanStorms what you told us, boy.” Lord Snoke’s voice is even more chilling than his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I saw a young lady...th-the young Miss Arreya Kenobi. She ran into the woods,” Mitaka manages to stutter out through his fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Snoke steps on the poor boy’s fingers, causing Mitaka to cry out quietly in pain. Finn wishes he could do something to aid him, but he knows that to speak out against this cruelty would earn him an instant scolding from his father, so he holds his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young boy holds back tears as Snoke applies more pressure. “She ran off with a m-man. A large man. H-he was over six feet t-tall.” Finn sees the tears of pain fall from Mitaka’s eyes and onto the dusty floor below, and his heart aches for Dopheld. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They let the boy go once the Duke and Duchess interrogate him for more details about this mysterious man that ran off with Miss Rey. Once they bid him farewell, Mitaka’s feet carry him out of the parlor as fast as they can, and Finn does not blame him at all for his haste in making an escape. Oftentimes, Finn wishes he could do exactly that: escape from his parents, his house, his world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that dream is one that will never become reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be back. I’m sure the boy was mistaken. Our Arreya is not the type to run off with strange men in the middle of the night. She doesn’t even know any men,” Sir Kenobi rambles desperately while his wife just sits with pure disappointment and disgust written all over her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke VanStorm cuts him off abruptly with a single hand raised in the air. “If the young Lady Kenobi does not return by sundown tomorrow, we will have no choice but to sever our agreement with you and find a new bride for our son.” He glances at the merchant and his wife sternly and stands, making a move to exit with Finn’s mother in tow. “If she comes back and it is found that her chastity has been compromised, that is also grounds for an end to our arrangement. I trust that is clear to you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kenobis nod without another word, and the Duke and Duchess leave the parlor, followed by Lord Snoke and Kaydel, leaving Finn alone with his soon to be parents-in-law. They look distraught, and for once Finn sees Rey’s mother look genuinely concerned, though he isn’t sure if it is because of the uncertainty of her daughter’s safety or for the fear of losing this business deal that the marriage has become. He suspects the latter, but for Rey’s sake, he hopes that Madame Kenobi’s concern is for Miss Rey’s well-being beyond its benefits for the Kenobi name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn clears his throat and gestures for the door to break the tense silence. “Due to our butler’s untimely absence, would you allow me to show you to your rooms?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They follow him out, and during the trek to the guest rooms on the south side of the manor, Finn’s mind races with thoughts of Rey. He barely knows her, and yet he finds himself worrying about her fate. He cares little about whether she ran off with another man or not. If that is truly the case, perhaps she is happier this way. Perhaps this is a man she truly loves and is not being forced to marry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn, in all truth of the matter, is more concerned about her safety. She could very well be dead or worse, and no one has any clue to her demise. He wills his thoughts to not immediately go to the worst possible scenario, but he finds he can do little to stop them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prays to God that she is alive and well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is hopelessly lost. She fled the tavern after the band concluded their song, made her way to the streets of the Underworld, and promptly lost her sense of direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sights and smells and sounds are like nothing she’s ever experienced before. This world is full of color. Hues of blue, orange, red, yellow, green, and purple like she’s never seen before fill the landscape with vibrance and her heart with joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s such an odd thing, joy. It’s an emotion she rarely ever even catches a glimpse of, and even when she does, it’s a fleeting thing, momentary at best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wishes she could take the color from this world of death and bring it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> world among the living. She would pluck each shade of every color in the rainbow from the land of the dead and place them in her palette to use in her artwork as she pleases. Mother couldn’t say anything about it either, because Rey would keep them all hidden from her. It would be her little secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not possible, however, and she knows that it’s all merely a distraction from the task at hand. She needs to find a way out of Purgatory and back to her home, where she belongs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only problem is that she hasn’t the slightest clue where she is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help that the streets are filled with living corpses and ghouls bustling about. She tries to avoid crashing into something at every turn, but she is largely unsuccessful. There are too many bodies in her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears the bellowing voice of her new husband ring out from behind her. “Darling? Where did you go? You’ll get yourself lost, sweetheart!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet carry her faster than she thought possible. Rey’s haste causes her to accidentally knock a few corpses over, and in her carelessness and lack of attention to where she is going, she finds herself at a dead end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dead-end in a world full of dead people. How fitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s voice rings out once again, this time much closer, and she scrambles to find another way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small ladder leading up to the top of the large wall in front of her catches her eye, and she begins the steep climb with haste. It feels as if years pass by before she reaches the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Kylo is waiting for her when she makes it up the ladder, a hand extended out to help her up the last few rungs. She hesitates to take his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is not that she is scared of him. He is gentle and kind from what she has witnessed thus far, and as far as she can tell, he has good and innocent intentions. She was not running from him when she left the tavern, and in fact, she suspects she wasn’t really running </span>
  <em>
    <span>from </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything. It is, perhaps,  more that she was running back </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she knows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This world is not familiar to her. It may be beautiful and vibrant, and her short time here has already given her a glimpse into a less bleak existence, but she does not belong here. She is very much alive, and most everything here died long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a hand? That’s a very long climb you just accomplished, my love. You must be tired.” He smiles warmly at her, and she suspects that if his skin had any color left, he would be blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She accepts his hand, and he pulls her up the rest of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo lets go of her hand as soon as he’s confident that she’s safe, and he looks out to the landscape in front of them. “Isn’t it just beautiful up here? Look over there,” he points out to the landscape, prompting Rey to gaze past the horizon. She can see everything from up here, but he is pointing to a field just past the center of town. “That field is where we corpses go on holiday. It’s not much, but just past those hills, there is a lake. It’s quite lovely, actually. I’ve only been once or twice, but it’s a nice escape. It almost makes me forget that I’m…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face falls slightly, and Rey turns to look at him. “That you’re…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Nevermind that. Let’s not worry about such dreadful things. I would much rather get to know you.” He leads her over to a bench nearby and motions for her to sit beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sighs and looks up at him in earnest after taking a seat. “Kylo, I really do think this place is lovely, and I recognize that what happened to you was truly tragic. I wish I could do more to help, but I don’t belong here. I’m still alive, and this world is not suitable for me. I need to go home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo plays with the hem of his tattered suit jacket nervously. “Yes, of course, I know that.” He looks at her with hope in his eyes. “This world could grow on you, though. If you gave it a chance, this place could be your new home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles sadly and shakes her head. “But you don’t even know my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks distraught for a moment and starts muttering things under his breath, seemingly to himself. Rey becomes alarmed and slowly starts to distance herself from him on the bench, but he stops and looks up at her with that same warmth in his gaze from earlier. “Sorry. Earworm. And you are correct there, my dear. What is your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looks at him skeptically, but finds nothing but pure curiosity and genuine care. “Arreya, but you can call me Rey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” His eyes light up, and she swears she can see little stars dusting his irises. “That’s a lovely name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat creeps onto her cheeks, unsure of how to take his compliment. She isn’t used to being praised. At home, she is often reminded of how equivalent to </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> she is. Rey feels like nothing, a worthless waste of space. With Kylo, however, she feels ever so slightly less worthless. It’s curious how he’s been able to do this with a few words; they’ve barely known each other for a few hours, and yet he’s already been able to make her feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lets her gaze wander to her hands, currently wringing nervously in her lap, and she swallows her trepidations. “Thank you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo seems to notice her anxious energy, and he places his hand over both of hers. “I have something for you. It’s a wedding present.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out a gift box wrapped in dark purple wrapping paper and tied up with a black ribbon. The box looks like it was wrapped with immense care and precision, and Rey almost doesn’t want to ruin it. However, Kylo gives her a look that urges her to open it, so she carefully undoes the ribbon, letting the loose ends fall into her lap. There’s an air of nervousness as she opens the box, afraid of what constitutes a gift in this realm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not too surprised when she finds a pile of bones inside. She was expecting something far more grotesque, so she’s relieved that his gift is fairly tame, even if she’s not quite sure how she should react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she can thank Kylo for his gift, the box begins to shake and rattle on its own accord and tumbles out of her lap, spilling the bones onto the ground. The bones converge and assemble themselves into the skeleton of a cat. It’s an oddly familiar creature, which confuses Rey to no end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiles at her and beckons the undead feline closer. “Do you recognize her, Rey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey blinks twice and tries in vain to dust off the cobwebs currently obstructing her memory, but as soon as the small creature purrs and rubs its head against her leg, Rey has an epiphany. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beebee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat begins to meow happily, and Rey picks her up in excitement. “Oh my goodness, I never thought I would see you again!” She looks to Kylo, tears welling up in her eyes with the joy she feels in being reunited with her long-dead feline friend. “How is this possible? Where did you find her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs and strokes Beebee along her back. “She found me, actually. She was one of the first companions I met down here after I died, and she hasn’t really left me since.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smiles as Beebee purrs into Kylo’s hand. “She’s a good girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something darkens in Kylo’s eyes when the words leave Rey’s lips, but that flicker of something else is gone almost as soon as it appears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey clears her throat, averts her eyes away from his, and quickly turns their conversation to a new subject. “Mother never liked Beebee. I found her on the streets when I was seven, and Mother tried everything she could to get rid of her.” Beebee curls up in the space between Kylo and Rey, continuing to rub her head against Rey’s leg. “But Beebee kept finding her way back. Mother eventually had to give up and let me keep her. Beebee made life bearable for the years I had her, and luckily she passed peacefully.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to look at Kylo once again, curiosity about her new husband surging in her brain. “Did you ever have any pets while you were alive?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs and smiles sadly. “I honestly don’t recall many memories from when I was alive, so I can’t offer you a real answer to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember any part of your life?” she asks sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brow furrows slightly in thought, and he turns to look out at the horizon. “There are bits and pieces. Death takes a lot of memories from a person. I suppose it’s to numb the pain of never being able to see your loved ones again. It hurts less when you don’t remember them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s melancholy mood begins to rub off on her a bit, and Rey feels a swell of sympathy for this poor man deep in her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I get glimpses into my past. I remember feelings of extraordinary loneliness growing up, but there are moments of happiness that I catch a glimpse of sometimes as well.” His grin widens as he stares out into the purples and blues blending into the sky. “There was a girl. She was a bit younger than I was, but we played as children. I don’t remember her name, and I barely remember what she looked like. I just remember how cared-for I felt when I was around her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his fingers reach across to find hers, she lets him take her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why or how, but eventually we stopped seeing each other. All the memories I have of life after her are not very good ones. I was a lonely young man, which is why I suppose I jumped at the chance to get married when the opportunity presented itself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She runs her thumb across the back of his cold, bony knuckles. “I can empathize with you on that level. My parents have always been more concerned with the success of their business and keeping up appearances than they ever were with my happiness or dreams or desires.” She sighs sadly. “The only person who ever cared was my governess,  Miss Organa. She was more of a mother to me than Mother ever was. I’ve always felt alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a hint of recognition in Kylo’s eyes at her words, but he quickly shakes it off and grasps her hand a little tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not alone,” he says it with so much assurance and care that she can’t help but gasp a little in awe. His honey-brown irises glisten with a fierce yet warm intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returns his tightened grasp and feels a light blush grace her cheeks. “Neither are you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a bit, gazing into one another’s eyes, until Beebee breaks the tension by getting up from her spot on the bench and stretching, forcing their hands to separate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey swallows down some of the residual tension harbored in her chest and looks out across Purgatory. A thought crosses her mind, and the words leave her lips before she can think them over. “Did you ever wonder if anyone would miss you when you died? Before you died, of course,” she asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brow furrows in thought. “I don’t remember, but from what I do remember about how I felt while I was alive, I can make a guess that I probably did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A humourless laugh escapes her. “I used to draw elaborate schemes in my head. Faking my own death, finding a way to attend my own funeral and see who would weep for me. It’s not funny, but I can’t help but find amusement in how ridiculous it all is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever consider…” He swallows awkwardly. “You know...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey shakes her head immediately, the very thought making her stomach churn. “No, never. Life has always been lonely and unhappy, but I never thought about that. I was always too frightened of how Mother would react. She would probably disapprove of my death as much as she disapproved of my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s head cocks slightly in thought. “Do you suppose your mother would approve of me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be glad you’ll never have to meet her and find out.” A thought lights up in Rey’s head suddenly, and even though she isn’t sure if it’ll work, she knows she has to try if she’s ever going to make it back home. She stands and walks to the fence at the edge of the cliff, peering over her shoulder to see his reaction to her words.  “Actually, maybe it would be best if you did meet her. I mean, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> married now. You should meet both of my parents.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face lights up a little in excitement, and he jumps up to his feet, Beebee following close behind. She suspects he’s delighted at the idea that she is finally accepting their union, and her stomach churns even more. “That’s a wonderful idea! I’m very good with parents, I’m sure we’ll get along swimmingly. Where are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows very well how manipulative the plan that forms in her mind is, but she needs to get back to her world. She doesn’t belong here, but she doesn’t want to hurt Kylo. It seems like he’s been hurt enough, and she needs to find a way out of this. Rey takes a slightly over-dramatic breath in and sighs. “They aren’t...from around here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Where are they from?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey turns fully to face him. “They’re still alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recognition washes over his face, and he slumps slightly in defeat. “Oh, what a shame. I was excited to meet them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beebee meows loudly and rubs herself against his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo kneels down and starts talking to the cat, and Rey looks between the two in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s an option, but she may not agree to it,” Kylo says as he rubs a spot on Beebee’s head that makes her purr in comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey clears her throat and steps closer to them. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up at her, meeting her eyes with a certain hint of apprehension in his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elder Kanata.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! I appreciate every comment and kudo that I am lucky enough to receive :)</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/arrum_rose">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>In her heart Rey knows that she won’t be returning. This will be a one-way trip.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He belongs here, with the dead, and she belongs in the world of the living.</b>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5NnFtuPzYFrktLrqO1iOqf">Playlist</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trek to Elder Kanata’s estate is longer than Kylo remembers, but it gives him time to think through what exactly he will say to Maz to convince her that going to the mortal world is a good idea. It won’t be an easy task, considering that woman terrifies him so deeply that it seeps into his bones. She once told him she had grown fond of him, like he was the son she never had, but regardless, she was a tough corpse to convince when it came to risky ideas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey being at his side surely helps ease his nerves. There’s something so soothing about her that he can’t quite put his long, bony finger on. Whatever it is, he truly hopes he can have her around for the rest of eternity. He’s grown quite attached to her in the short time they’ve known one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walks a few steps behind him as they make their way along the winding path up Elder Kanata’s mountain. They left BeeBee with Jannah, one of Kylo’s closest corpse friends, and Jannah assured him she would take good care of her in their absence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo feels Phasma, his little black widow friend, climb out of his ratty pocket and up onto his shoulder, and his earworm Hux decides to slink out at around the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Phasma starts, “Snagged yourself a pretty ‘lil twist ‘n twirl, didn’t ya?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hux hums in agreement and slithers down to join Phasma on Kylo’s shoulder. “She’s a fine young lady, but you still don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>know her, Kylo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey is too far behind him to hear their conversation, but Ben still tries to speak in semi-hushed tones. “We have plenty of time to get to know each other. We’re married now!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phasma and Hux share a look that Kylo misses due to his preoccupation with climbing  the mountain, but it says all that they need to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be careful dear. </span>
  <span>We don't want ya gettin' your ‘eart broken,” Phasma adds before carefully spindling her way down a web back into Kylo’s pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His maggot friend slithers back up into his ear canal and offers one last piece of advice before sliding back to his home inside Kylo’s head. “Talk to the girl a bit more before running off to meet her parents. You might discover you actually don’t like her.” Kylo scoffs in frustration. “Or maybe you’ll like her even more! Either way, you should get to know your new wife a wee bit better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hux slinks back into his little cove in Kylo’s skull, leaving Kylo alone to contemplate his friend’s warnings and advice. In his distracted state, he doesn’t even notice that they’ve made it to the estate until Rey starts knocking on the front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately grabs her hand in a panic and pulls her away from the door. “Rey, you can’t just knock on Elder Kanata’s door like that! She’s…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey probably notices the apprehension in his voice. “She’s what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo swallows, but before he can give her an answer, the door swings open to reveal the foyer of  the Kanata manor. Maz is nowhere to be seen, but they hear a commanding voice come from a room inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His feet follow orders faster than his brain does. He walks with Rey by his side into Maz’s study, where she keeps all of her spellbooks and potion ingredients, haphazardly strewn all around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo sees the awe and tinges of fear in Rey’s eyes, and when she stops in the entrance to the study, he gives her a look of reassurance, encouraging her to keep moving forward with a gentle brush of his fingers against hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They move together to the podium at the center of the room which Elder Kanata stands behind. Her back is facing them, but when Kylo clears his throat, she whips around to face them. Her brow furrows upon seeing Rey, but she mostly keeps her attention on the young corpse in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What brings you here, Kylo?” Her voice is almost as intimidating as her appearance. Despite being under five feet tall and mostly decayed, Elder Kanata is still a force to be reckoned with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallows his nerves and takes Rey’s hand. “This is my new wife, Rey. As you can probably tell, she is still alive.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elder Kanata nods and waves her hand impatiently. “Yes, yes, go on boy, tell me what you need </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo straightens his spine and takes a deep breath. “Rey and I would like to go to the land of the living.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze is penetrating yet inquisitive, and it rattles his bones a bit. “My dear boy, why in hell would you want to go there when people are dying to come down here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey chimes in, “Madame- Elder Kanata. I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be so grateful if you could help us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maz narrows her eyes skeptically and leans forward to look at the two of them, humming in thought as she does so. “It’s not natural, what you two wish to do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He suspects she is talking about more than just traveling to the living world, but he wants to meet his parents-in-law so very desperately. “Please, Maz. It would be so incredibly wonderful of you to help us in this endeavor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elder Kanata stares into his eyes for a good long while, trying to see if his intentions are true. Eventually, she exhales heavily and concedes. “Oh, alright. If you truly wish to go, I will help.” She glances between the two of them and sighs. “I will warn you, however, that the journey to the living world will not be easy, and it may take a while for me to find the spell to send you there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo nods, “That’s perfectly okay. It will just give Rey and I more time to acquaint ourselves.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maz hums and nods suspiciously. “There’s a room in the East wing with a fireplace, you know it by now. You can sit in there while I look for the spell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thanks Elder Kanata and quickly takes Rey’s hand to bring her to the sitting room in the East wing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room, like much of Maz’s estate, is messy and mostly decrepit, but there is a certain charm and beauty to it that Kylo can’t help but appreciate. Dust and cobweb-covered shelves full of books and random assorted trinkets line the wall at the very back of the room, and there is an old hearth in the center of the wall to their right. An old, ratty, upholstered, red couch sits in the front of the hearth, and as they move closer, Kylo notices intricate carvings in the wood of the feet of the couch that almost look like wings. A small, dirty, patterned rug lays under the couch, and on top of it sits a cracked marble coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maz must have been sitting in here earlier, because there is already a fire crackling in the hearth, providing enough light for Rey and Kylo to find their way to the couch and sit together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room sits in practical silence, save for the soft crepitation of the fire. It seems neither one of them wants to break the easy stillness that has settled, especially since they have been through so much already in the past few hours. It’s nice, Kylo thinks, to have a moment to breathe. They both look into the fire, finding peace in its easy ripples and soft breaths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks over at her to take a better look at her features. She’s a very lovely young woman, but Kylo has known this since first laying eyes on her back in the forest. He’s dead, not blind. Here in front of the fire, however, she truly glows. Rey’s slightly sunkissed skin seems to sparkle in the light of the hearth, and her cheeks are flushed a beautiful rose color. Her big, round, hazel eyes glimmer in a way that evokes pure innocence, but a closer look into her pupils reveals a glint of rebellion and dreams of more. A pair of pouty, pink lips complement her face, not so full that they distract from the rest of her features, but poised so perfectly that Kylo suspects he would dream of nothing but kissing them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could still dream. Her prominent cheekbones and slightly gaunt facial structure hints to a time in her life when she went hungry for many nights. Perhaps her parent’s fish merchant business hit a wall whilst she was a child, but he decides against asking her about it. Memories such as those are best kept in the back of the mind, and bringing them forward may do more harm than good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo tries his hardest not to stare too long. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> tries. There’s just something so captivating about this woman, and he can’t help but sit there, in awe of her. A radiance like nothing he’s ever seen before exudes from her. He feels as if she is an angel sent down from heaven to save his soul, and his salvation will be to bask in the light that follows her presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can turn his eyes away and avoid being caught staring at her face, Rey turns to meet his gaze. Their eyes are locked now, hazel linked to deep brown, and Kylo begins to panic a bit. Will she think ill of him for gazing at her for so long? Will she abhor him and denounce him as a wretch? Or worse, will she decide he is not worthy of her time and leave him altogether?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She simply blinks at him once, and a faint blush creeps onto her cheeks. He swallows in trepidation for what she might say next, and prepares himself for the worst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, after what seems like an eternity, Rey cuts the tense air with a soft spoken question. “Is there anything else that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember about your life from before your death?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is stunned into further silence, and his mouth gapes slightly. That is not at all what he expected her to say. After a moment, he collects himself, blinking and shaking his head to pull himself from his disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um…” Kylo racks his brain, or what’s left of it, rather, for any other memories he can conjure. It’s mostly a blur of half-rendered faces and nebulous, meaningless conversations, but one thing sticks out in his mind above the rest. “It’s quite bleak, if that’s alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nods, asking him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember my death. It’s the clearest memory I have,” he swallows and looks down at his hands wringing nervously in his lap. “I remember how much joy I felt in the moments leading up to it. I was about to run away with a woman who I thought I loved. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together, and I was finally going to stop being so...so alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She places a comforting hand over both of his, and he gives her a look of solemn gratitude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep, shaky breath and continues, “I remember waiting under that tree, so nervous, my hands were shaking, and it was cold. So, so cold. Though, I didn’t care much. The promise of everlasting love kept me warm.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo stares into the fire, and the memories of his demise seem to dance in the rippling heatwaves of the flames. “She never came. I wanted for an hour before giving up hope, but before I could turn and walk back home, someone, I don’t know who, snuck up behind me and stabbed me in my back.” He shudders at the memory, and her grasp on his hand tightens the slightest bit. “The next thing I remember is cold. Not like cold from the wind or snow, but a bitter and bleak sort of cold. Like all warmth had been sucked from my existence and vanished into the ether. It was as if I just...ceased to exist.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey clasps her other hand around his, and he looks to her with despair and reverence painting his face simultaneously. Pure compassion settles over her features, and he is grateful that she doesn’t pity him. The last thing he wants from her is pity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scoots closer to him, closing the distance between them on the small couch that they share, and for a moment he hopes that she might kiss him. Instead, she places a gentle hand on his cheek and stares into his eyes, pouring the empathy she feels for his plight into their locked gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve so much more. You deserve a life graced with love and beauty and light. This place, this purgatory, it isn’t where you belong. In another lifetime, perhaps you would’ve been given a better chance at happiness. Perhaps your fate would have been so much brighter.” Her eyes glow softly in the light of the fire, and the shadows cast across her face accentuate all of the curves and edges of her glorious features, making Kylo’s mind wander to places he daren’t go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s absolutely no chance that she would want to do any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinds of things with him. He’s a corpse. Undead, animated and completely sentient, but a corpse nonetheless. A beautiful creature, so full of life, such as Rey probably wants nothing to do with him in that regard. He can satisfy his cravings alone, in the daydreams he conjures while the rest of the world sleeps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turns her gaze away from him to look back to the fire, and the warmth of her hands leave his cheek and clasped knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to ask her if she’s happy with him. There are glimpses of warmth and curious hints of interest in her gaze, but he knows how sudden all of this is. He wants nothing more than for her to be as dedicated and infatuated as he is, but he wonders if that’s really a possibility. The hope that their marriage will be a lasting one keeps his spirits alive, but he needs to know how she feels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, he decides against speaking and instead continues to gaze upon her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting quite late. You should get some rest,” he murmurs softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at him and nods, “Should we ask Elder Kanata if there are any spare beds?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There aren’t. Corpses don’t need to sleep, so there are no beds here.” Her brow furrows, and he interrupts her before she asks the next inevitable question. “If you’re okay with it, you could always just sleep here on the couch. I can move to the floor so you can be more comfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need.” She shakes her head. “There’s plenty of room if I use your legs as a pillow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts to panic internally. If she lays her head on his lap, that will be the closest they’ve ever been. She’ll be touching him for an extended period of time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he wasn’t dead already, the very thought would be enough to kill him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-uh…” he stutters through his words, “I suppose that would be okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles at him sweetly, worsening the chaotic barrage of thoughts running around his mind. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>fond of her smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey adjusts herself, doing her best to maintain her modesty as she lays across the couch, and places her head on his legs. She hums softly, content. “Your legs are quite soft and meaty for a corpse. They make a fairly decent pillow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small chuckle escapes from his throat. “I suppose they were even larger when I was alive.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another dulcet hum, and not too long after, her breath evens out, and she begins to snore faintly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Kylo </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep, he would most likely choose to stay awake if only to watch her peaceful form as she rests. She’s beautiful when she’s alive, but there’s something about the tranquility of her soft breaths and the small crinkles that appear on her nose when she is asleep that he can’t help but fall in love with. He wouldn’t miss out on this experience for all the dreams that could fill his head in one hundred lifetimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is admittedly difficult, keeping his more primal urges in check around this woman. He wishes to kiss her lips and caress her skin, and deeper inside his mind there are much more alluring desires when it comes to her, but he reigns all of it in. The last thing he wants to do is frighten her away from him forever. He would rather die all over again than lose her now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo pushes all of his most sensual thoughts from his mind and focuses instead on imagining the rest of their existence together. It’s the closest to dreaming that he has. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ ~ ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey awakens the next morning, though the sky in Purgatory doesn’t change much between day and night, so she can’t really figure out the hour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her head is still resting in Kylo’s lap, and he is currently distracted by the fire. She clears her throat, getting his attention in record time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles at her as she lifts herself up to a seated position. “Hello my love, did you sleep well?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did,” she smiles back at him. She doesn’t tell him so, but it was one of the best slumbers she’s had in a very long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo stands and offers his hand, which she takes without hesitation to let him help her up. “Maz should have found the spell by now. Let’s go check with her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk back to the study, and Kylo slowly pulls open the creaky door. “Maz have you-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet! Give me a few more hours, and shut the door!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He briskly closes the door and turns to Rey. “Well, that answers that question. Maz has a dining area where we can sit and talk for a bit longer until she’s ready.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She follows him, and for the next three hours they sit together and talk about everything that comes to their minds. Rey has never held a conversation that felt so easy. There is a certain connection between her and Kylo that she can’t quite figure out. Perhaps it is because they are now married, though Rey doubts that her parents have ever felt so much ease in each other's company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter that fills the dining room is endless, and Rey learns that Kylo’s sense of humour compliments hers quite nicely. It's odd, but it doesn’t surprise her that they connect so easily. There’s something so familiar about him and his face. It’s as if they’ve known each other for far longer than a mere day. It sounds ridiculous, but she feels as if she’s known him her entire life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes what she plans to do once they reach the surface world so much harder. In a different world and a different time, she suspects she would marry Kylo and be quite happy with him. Unfortunately, such a thing cannot happen in their world. Or better yet, their </span>
  <em>
    <span>worlds. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He belongs here, with the dead, and she belongs in the world of the living. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo is in the middle of telling her about one of his many stories from being in purgatory when Maz walks in and interrupts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve found it! A Hallowed Hanoverian Haunting spell. Come to the study, and I can complete it to send you to the living realm,” she announces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They follow the ancient woman to her study, Rey carefully grazing her fingers against Kylo’s for reassurance as they go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elder Kanata slowly bounds up the many steps to her podium where the open spellbook lies, motioning that Kylo and Rey stand before her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An array of ingredients is spread out on the table before her, with a chalice resting on top of the open book. She begins uncorking different bottles and pouring liquids into the chalice, and Rey can’t follow her movements with how quickly she works. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She plucks a feather from the crow that rests nearby, crushes it, and sprinkles the dust into the goblet as well. Before long, she’s finished brewing her concoction, and she motions for the pair to take another step forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This potion will be poured into a locket. The person wearing the locket has full control of when you go to the living realm and when you return. To go up there, you will say ‘Relinquo’ and to come back you will say ‘Reditus’,” Elder Kanata explains. “I am entrusting Kylo with the locket, which means you, Miss Rey, will need to hold on tight for the trip there as well as the return here. Understood?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nod, but in her heart Rey knows that she won’t be returning. This will be a one-way trip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She pulls a locket, seemingly, from thin air, and carefully pours the mixture inside the hollow pendant. After screwing on a little cap, she looks to Kylo. “Catch.” It goes flying through the air, and he manages to grab the small trinket mid-flight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elder Kanata takes a look at both of them, but her eyes linger on Kylo for a bit. Before Rey can ascertain as to why, she breaks her gaze and nods once. “Best of luck to you both.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo asks Rey if she’s ready, and when she gives him the affirmative, he takes her hand and pulls her in close. Rey wraps her arms around his midsection and holds on as tight as she can, barely able to fit her arms around his massive frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and whispers, “Relinquo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blur of sparkly mist and green haze leaks from the locket, engulfing the two of them completely. Before Rey can comprehend what is happening, they are back in her world. Her bleak, colorless world of the living. She had almost forgotten how much this world can suck the spirit out of a person and leave them to rot as an empty shell, barely even human anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, it’s where she belongs. She knows that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve returned to the forest where Rey had fled to. The forest where they met for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey realizes that she is still clinging to Kylo and quickly pulls herself off of him. He smiles at her, so sweet and naive. She truly wishes she could do this without leaving him to be heartbroken once again, but she has a promise to fulfill and duties to attend to in this world. In </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a quick glance around the forest, trying to avoid looking at him as best she can- it hurts too much to look at him- and notices that it is still evening here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kylo, why is it evening? What time is it here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks over to the full moon, big and bright above the horizon of the hills beyond the forest. “It seems to be almost midnight. Yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind takes a moment to comprehend what he has just told her, but it hits her. “It’s still the night that I left? Last night? The night we married? How is that possible?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs and looks down at her, a sweet smile still painted on his lips. “Time works differently in our world.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>world. Oh, what a gut wrench that is. How horrible, that she has to leave him and force him to go back to purgatory alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushes thoughts of what she is about to do next from her mind and nods solemnly. “I see.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blue butterfly flies around them, flitting it’s shimmery wings as it circles their heads, and takes off into the night towards the moonlight. Kylo watches it go, his lips quirked in a devastatingly beautiful grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey forms the next part of her plan quickly. She sees a log behind him and points to it. “Wait right here, Kylo. I will go to Mother and Father and prepare them before you meet them. It will probably be quite a shock to them to find out that I’ve married someone.” She avoids mentioning that her mother would probably faint at the knowledge that Rey has married a dead man. He will be hurt enough after tonight, and she needn’t make it any worse for him. “I’ll bring them here once they’re ready, and then you can meet them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo nods in agreement, but before she can turn to leave, he asks her, “Do you think they’ll approve? Do I look presentable enough?” He begins smoothing out his worn tuxedo jacket and vest, trying his best to brush off the dirt and dust. His eagerness to be accepted by her parents makes her heart twist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She manages to speak through the small tears welling up in her throat, “You look wonderful. They’re going to love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grins at her nervously and takes a seat on the log. “Hurry back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grins back at him, trying her best to fake enthusiasm, and begins her dreaded trek back to town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ ~ ~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a quarter to midnight, but Finn can’t seem to fall asleep. His thoughts are occupied in many different places tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His first and most troubling worry is Poe, who, upon arriving back at the estate, was pulled aside by Finn’s father for a private conversation. After that talk, the context and contents of which Finn is not privy to, Poe seemed distant. Normally, he comes to Finn’s room at night to talk with him into the late hours of eve. Tonight, however, Poe gave Finn a stiff goodbye and rushed straight to his servants' quarters in the South wing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second worry on his mind is Archibald Snoke. The wretched old lord is up to something nefarious, Finn just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. His parents may be oblivious to Lord Snoke’s depraved and villainous aura, but Finn can see it in the man’s eyes. His mother and father would never believe him, even with evidence, so he resolves to keep a close eye on the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, but most certainly very dire, is the disappearance and wellbeing of Miss Arreya Kenobi. He can’t stop himself from thinking of worst case scenarios. They form in his mind one by one and bounce around his skull until there are so many that he gets a splitting headache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He prays that she’s safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn is pacing his room, trying to organize the barrage of thoughts invading his head, when he is startled by a tap on his balcony door. His head whips over to the double glass doors, and he is doubly surprised when he sees Arreya, there in the flesh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rushes over to the doors, unlatching them to open them and let her in. Once she is safely inside, he shuts them quickly and pulls her over to his couch by the fire. She takes a seat on the couch, and he sits on an ottoman across from her, taking her hands in his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Rey! I’m so relieved that you’re okay, I’ve been worried sick!” Her hands are as cold as death, and her face is flushed from the exertion of climbing up to his balcony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She catches her breath and nods. “I’m alright. A bit dazed, but alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brow furrows as he studies her a bit closer. “What’s happened to you? Your dress is torn, your hair is coming undone, and you look as though you’ve seen a ghost.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have time to explain. I just need you to know that I’m alright,” she grasps his hands a bit tighter and looks into his eyes earnestly. “Finn. I must be honest with you. The idea of an arranged marriage terrified me this morning, and it still does, to be perfectly candid. Despite that, recent events have made me realize that our union is the only thing that can fix everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at her curiously. “Whatever do you mean? Are you talking about your parents and mine, or is this about something else?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shakes her head dismissively. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is we need to be wed as soon as possible, and then I can return here permanently. I will be bound to this world, and I won’t ever be able to leave again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her explanation leaves him with more questions than before, but before he can ask her to elaborate, her eyes go wide with shock, and she drops his hands, standing quickly as she stares out of his balcony window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn begins to turn to look at what has her so stunned, and then he hears something hard rap against his balcony doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap Tap Tap</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Relinquo" means "leave" in Latin<br/>"Reditus" means "return"</p>
<p>follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/arrum_rose">Twitter</a> for updates on fics and other fun times</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>Follow me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/arrum_rose">arrum_rose</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>